Vampire Diaries Oneshots
by Liakate18
Summary: This is a book of oneshots based in and around the Vampire Diaries universe. I hope you enjoy :)
1. Games and Secrets

"Happy Birthday Dear Caroline. Happy Birthday to You!!". She Blew out the candles of her 21st birthday cake. It had been a trying year, and everyone thought that this was the perfect time to just forget about all the drama for at least one night. All her friends were here. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy,Stefan and even Klaus( Pretend their friends) and Damon had come along.

"All right Care, because its your birthday you get to choose what game we play first", Bonnie said, while handing out slices of cake. she thought for a moment. Which game would reveal the most juicy secrets?

"I pick... Never have i ever". There were groans and cheers coming from all around the room, as everyone gathered in a circle on the floor.

"OK. The rules of the game are simple. Someone says ' Never have i ever' and then something they've never done. Whoever has done or experienced said thing, takes a drink from there coke( yes there all drinking soft drinks deal with it). people are allowed to ask questions but you don't have to answer them. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. Care went first.

"Never have i ever gotten a tattoo". Klaus, Bonnie Damon and Stefan all took a sip. Everyone knew about Bonnie's tattoo, in honour of her grams. They looked at the three boys expectantly. Klaus rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small H on his wrist.

" Its for my Youngest brother. He died before were were turned". Damon pulled the back of his shirt up, revealing a skull and crossbones with a musket on his left shoulder blade. he stayed silent, not wanting to talk about it. Stefan rolled up his Sleeve and a black L was on his right shoulder.

" I got that when Lexi died", He said, glaring at Damon,who looked at the floor.

" Never have i ever gotten so drunk i puked in my mum's Shoes". Elena smirked at both Tyler and Matt, as they looked red faced at the floor while sipping there drink. Everyone was laughing at them and they muttered things like 'Betrayal' and ' Shut up Elena'.

"Never have i every Dressed as the opposite gender", Matt shot back at her. She gaped at him, as Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and herself took a sip.

" That was one time and we were both drunk". She and Jeremy protested as everyone laughed. After all the giggling stopped, Jeremy had his turn.

" Never have i every hit on someone related to me". Klaus, Elena, Matt and Tyler all took a sip.

"I accidentally hit on Rebekah one time when i was really drunk and she punched me in the face straight after". Everyone smirked or laughed at the thought of Klaus the big bad hybrid, being punched in the face.

" Never have i every served in the army", Klaus said, looking at Damon. Everyone look at him confused, as no one in there group had. Damon Glared at him, before taking a gulp of his drink. They All looked at him, Klaus and Stefan being the only ones who's faces were void of shocked looks. He sighed, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I served in the American Civil War when i was 25 and still human". He looked from the floor to everyone's faces. there was a mixture of emotions on everyone's faces, as his stayed grim.

" You don't know true terror until a grenade lands and explodes not 2 meters away from you, and bits of the people you've been fighting with for weeks go flying into the air." He looked at everyone.

" Or the fact that you don't know if your going to see the face of your brother again or end up in a mass burial sight with half of yours missing". They could see the haunted look in his eyes as his gaze flickered back to the floor.

" Damon that's horrible". Bonnie said, her face horrified. He looked at her, sighing.

" Well that's Life in the 1800's for you. Anyways... Never have i every been a manipulative bastard and dagger-ed my sibling". He smirked at Klaus.

" Are any of you ever going to let that go". Replies of 'Nope', 'No' and ' fuck off', game form around the room. Followed by Klaus laughing.

" Well i suppose i deserved that". He said, taking a swig of his drink, as everyone laughed.


	2. The Past That Haunts Us

Damon's POV

"Are these ropes quite necessary, there quite painful" .

I walked behind her, the no good excuse of a mother, grabbing the ropes around the back if the chair.

"Let's see if we can fix that for ya", and yanked them, hard. She hissed in pain.

"Nope", I let them go, strolling around the front of the chair so she could see me.

A Few of our friend and arrived for the show. Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Elena and Caroline stood or sat around us, eyeing the hag trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

"Enough Damon", Stefan said, looking at me with his judgey eyes.

"Oh you think this is painful", I face my mother a scowl on my face for all to see." Try being 12 and helpless.

~Flashback~

( just pretend he's telling the story, and not just sitting there looking like a numpty)

12 year old Damon and 5 year old Stefan sit at the table with Lily and Giuseppe, after being forced to eat Thanksgiving dinner made from their pet Turkey.

"Lily, a bourbon please", Giuseppe said,as he removed a cigar from his pocket. She left,and he began to talk.

"I took us out for a nice occasion today, and in the process, I notice a sum of money missing from my bueru. You would not have anything to do with it, now would you boys?" Giuseppe eyes, full of malice swivelled from the table, to Damon, and finally to Stefan.

"Stefan, have you been playing around I your fathers bueru?"

Nobody said a word as he lit the cigar. A bad feeling blossomed in Damon's chest.

"To think of all the trouble your mother has gone through, to groom you to be proper men of society. How heartbroken she would be to think that all her efforts have gone to waste?"

"No",

"What would a real man do",

"He would tell the truth",

"And what is the truth!?".

Damon glanced at Stefan, seeing the fear and worry in his eyes.

"I took it".

Giuseppe sat back in his chair, eyeing his eldest son.

"I did not raise you to be thieves, but I did not raise you to be liars either, and you have told the truth here today. Have you learnt your lesson?".

Damon nodded, as relief passed through him. That soon changed.

Giuseppe grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeve up.

"This is to make sure you don't forget it". The smouldering cigar neared him..

~Flashback over~

Damon's POV

My own screams echoed around my skull. I stared at the wall opposite me, thumb circling the still visible scars on my forearm.

"I didn't take Giuseppe's money". My eyes flick to the face if my mother, filled with regret.

"I only confessed cause I was afraid of what he might do to Stefan".

I looked at our friends, a mixture of emotions on each of there faces. I kept mine blank, not wanting then to see me crack.

Stefan's POV

I looked at Damon, thinking I'd all the things he did for me back then that I can never give back. He kept his face blank, but to me, his eyes said everything. He was hurting, having to dredge up the things that haunt him.

" That's your pattern Lily. Giuseppe was a monster Julian was a monster-"

"You think I don't know that, I was married to them for god's sake".

She looked dated Damon.

"Do you think I believed you then I caught you Digging through the icebox, and you said you hurt yourself while playing?"

He whipped around, facing her, but she kept going.

"Do you thing I didn't know what happened when I went to 'fetch his bourbon'?. You ran right past me, did t see me through your tears".

The moment, I could see it in his eyes. He snapped.


End file.
